


tooth and claw

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Castiel, Dog Dean, Other, Unconventional Relationship, i mean that literally they are animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything, they are well suited to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tooth and claw

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #23: Warmth

A mottled gray dog eyed the greasy paper bag hanging from his mouth, and Dean felt the hackles on his shoulders rise as he snarled his deepest, most threatening growl. The other dog was skinny, smaller than Dean, and he was confident in his chances if the gray dog decided to fight for the food. Fortunately, after a few moments of glaring, the other dog slinked away, tail not quite tucked between his legs but belly low enough to the ground that Dean knew he’d been acknowledged as the stronger one.

A thin layer of snow crunched under his paws as he walked, and the sound prompted him to quicken his strides. He’d gone a long way to find food this time, and though it’d earned him a huge haul, he didn’t like being away from home for so long.

_Home_ was a decrepit old building in the poor district of the city, which was dotted liberally with similar such abandoned places for the rabble to hide. The smells when he’d moved in had been so stale he’d had no clue what the humans might have used the building for, but it was reasonably empty and filled with cardboard to make a nest with. The roof was mostly intact and his resting place in the corner was removed from the worst of the draft.

It was perfect for a mongrel like him. Recently, Cas had agreed it was a perfect place for him too.

Cas was Dean’s best friend, though he hadn’t always been. When the bedraggled black cat had snuck into Dean’s territory several months ago, that little blue collar around his neck, Dean had wanted nothing to do with him. He didn’t care for cats on principle, but he liked _housepets_ even less. But Cas kept coming back no matter how snappish and growly Dean got, and eventually Dean simply accepted the cat as another part of life. He’d asked why Cas ran away from his family, why he would ever have given up a life of luxury for staying in a place like this with Dean, but all Cas ever said on the matter was that his old family was bad, and he wanted to be somewhere good.

Now, Dean couldn’t imagine life without his kitty friend.

The rotting piece of wood that was Dean’s front door clattered at his back as he pushed inside, streaking for his nest. He saw the glint of two slitted blue eyes peeking out from beneath the ratty edge of a stolen sweatshirt, and as he set the bag down, Cas’s pointed black face appeared.

Between two hungry beasts the cheeseburgers and fries were snapped up in minutes, food settling pleasantly in their stomachs. Dean nosed underneath the sweatshirt, curling as best he could around Cas’ shivering body. Warmth slowly pooled between them and spread, chasing away the cold, and before long Dean was dozing off, muzzle draped contentedly over his paws. 


End file.
